Kali ini gue mau cerita
by phenanisheila
Summary: Kali ini gue mau cerita.Tentang kegiatan Sabtu tanggal 7 November 2015. Aku futsal, belajar kelompok, dan liat pertandingan bola Konoha./Maaf hanya ada pairing SasuSaku dan SaiIno/Based on true story/OOC juga/ini multichapter gara-gara takut kepanjangan/RnR ya...
1. Chapter 1

**KALI INI GUE MAU CERITA**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku , SaiIno maaf ya nggak ada pairing buat lainnya**

 **Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor kalo bisa**

 **AU**

 **BASED ON TRUE STORY**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, EYD nggak berlaku disini**

 **OOC**

 **Enjoy reading guys**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review**

.

.

.

 **SUMMARY : Kali ini gue mau kegiatan Sabtu tanggal 7 November 2015. Aku futsal, belajar kelompok, dan liat pertandingan bola Konoha./Maaf hanya ada pairing SasuSaku dan SaiIno/Based on true story/OOC juga/ini multichapter gara-gara takut kepanjangan/RnR ya...**

Kali ini gue mau cerita. Curhat, ya gitulah kiranya. Curhat kejadian hari Sabtu, 7 November 2015.

Pagi-pagi buta, gue bangun. Kelihatannya biasa sih buat anak sekolah kayak gue, yang lagi SMA. Tapi sekarang kan lima hari kerja _bro_. Jadi seharusnya gue nggak usah bangun pagi-pagi buta, susah payah kayak gini. Ini semua karena adanya latihan futsal jam tujuh pagi.

Yang pertama kali gue denger saat gue bangun adalah suara Ibu gue lagi mbangunin adik. Pikirku, **masih pagi tidur lagi aja**. Dan akhirnya gue beneran tidur lagi. Lalu, gue akhirnya bangun. Ngelirik jam hp, oh masih setengah enam, masih lama tidur lagi aja. Lalu, gue tidur lagi.

Sampai akhirnya jam enam lebih berapa gitu gue lupa, gue bangun. Lihat kartun sambil sarapan, saat itu adik gue udah berangkat tapi gue masih sempet liat mukanya. Sarapan Cuma dua sendok aja dah cukup buatku, daripada nanti telat kalo makan banyak. Habis sarapan gue mandi, habis itu ganti baju deh.

Gue pake baju olahraga sekolahku. Udah rapi. Pintu kamar gue buka, eh Ibu gue lewat depan pintu lalu tanya deh. "Lho, mau kemana?"

Eh ya ampun, Ibu gue beneran nggak peduli ya sama gue. "Futsal di sekolah."

"Oh jadi kamu ikut." Gue Cuma ngangguk dan ngambil sepatu futsal,sementara Ibu gue nyiapin motor buat gue, OK gue tarik kata-kata gue kalobilang Ibu gue nggak perhatian.

"Berangkat dulu ya Bu."

"Uang buat naik angkot udah ada?"

"Hm, ada sih tapi males ngambil." Terus Ibu gue ngasih uangnya. Lalu gue berangkat deh ke titipan sepeda motor. Umur gue masih 14 tahun. Gue di jalan ngebut takutnya telat, kan nggak asik banget. Udah nggak pernah berangkat, jersey belum dibayar, eh datengnya telat, itu nggak elit banget _man_.

Dan tibalah gue di penitipan sepeda motor. Dari tempat titipan sampe jalan raya harus jalan kaki dulu kira-kira cuma 20 meter, mungkin. Eh waktu lagi jalan, dari jauh gue liat angkot dengan sopir yang nengok ke gue tapi dia langsung terus aja nggak nungguin gue.

Itu kejadian sampe dua-tiga angkot. Sampe di jalan raya, gue nyebrang. Nunggu angkot, lama banget lagi nggak nongol-nongol tuh mobil kuning. Karena bosan, ngeliatin arah kanan tempat angkot gue nongol, maka gue memutuskan untuk sesekali nengok ke depan, liat tempat titipan.

Eh ada cogan! Sialnya, kalo diliatin lebih detail, dia itu adik kelas gue waktu SD, kan ya uh ..buat cewek yang suka junior tuh, aneh rasanya. Junior gue menuju ke arah gue, dia juga nungguin angkot. Gila! Siang banget dia berangkat. Dia ini SMP, masih diberlakukan 6 hari kerja.

Angkot akhirnya tiba juga. Lumayan longgar buat dua orang. Ya udahlah yang ini nggak usah dibahas aja. _Skip_ aja ya. Tibalah gue di SMA Konoha, sekolah gue. Sekolah gue luas, sampe harus jalan dulu. Gini-gini, sekolah gue punya asrama, nah asrama cewek itu ada di depan sekolah gue, terpisahkan oleh jalan aspal satu arah. Nah buat jalan ke gerbang itu harus jalan dulu lewat jalan aspal searah itu, soalnya sekolah gue saking luasnya sampe bisa jadi pertigaan. Paham nggak? Lupain aja penjelasan itu. Jadi intinya gue jalan nih ke lapangan indoor, yang biasa buat futsal maupun basket.

Lapangan indoor itu berada di kompleks asrama cewek. Gue nengok ke lapangan indoor itu, nggak ada orang. Ya udah lah gue nunggu bentar. Lalu datanglah banyak orang, mereka pake sepatu basket bukan futsal. Lho? Gue liat jam, ini benerkan jam tujuh? Terus gue memutusin untuk jalan lurus keluar komplek asrama, maksud gue ke timur komplek sekolah dan asrama.

Gue di sana clingak-clinguk, ngintip dari luar komplek. Kok nggak ada Karin ataupun Tenten, temen gue main futsal. Lama gue nunggu akhirnya gue sms-an sama Ino.

 _ **Lo ikut bimbingan Kimia aja sana, nemenin gue. Sendirian tahu.**_ **(Gue)**

 _ **Ogah, gue males gerak Sak. (Ino)**_

 _ **Gue clingak-clinguk jadi belajar kelompok kan?**_ **(Gue)**

 _ **Selesai futsal jam brapa? (Ino)**_

 _ **Jam 9 biasanya.**_ **(Gue)**

 _ **Terus lho jadi nyari kado? Gimana kalo blajar klompoknya di sekolah aja sekalian.**_ **(Ino)**

 _ **Yakin? Nggak bakal ke ganggu Liga Konoha?**_ **(Gue)**

Sekolah gue saat ini emang lagi ngadain pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas.

 _ **Yakin lah. Toh punya kita main jam 2an kan? Daripada capek bolak-balik**_ **(Ino)**

Rencananya sih emang ke rumah gue mau belajar kelompok buat ngerjain Matematika Wajib sama Matematika Peminatan yang kalo dikerjain sendiri lo bakal amnesia seketika.

 _ **Ya udah deh. Tapi masa' gue pake baju OR dari pagi sampe maghrib nanti?**_ **(Gue)**

 _ **Gue juga lagi bingung mau pake baju apa nanti.**_ **(Ino)**

 _ **Baju yang biasa lho pake aja.**_ **(Gue)**

Dia nggak bales. Gue clingak clinguk lagi. Gue ngubungin temen-temen futsal gue yang gue sebutin tadi. Tapi nggak ada respon. Sampai akhirnya ada senior futsal gue yang nyamperin gue pake motor _matic_.

"Futsal ya?" tanyanya .

"Iya." Gue lalu ngliatin sepatunya, lho kok basket?

.

.

.

Bersambung ya nanti kebanyakan banget.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

"Futsalnya nanti jam sembilan."

"Oh,ya makasih ya Kak." Lalu senior gue balik ke sekolah. Gue bener-bener sebel kesel marah campur aduk deh. Gue mutusin untuk pulang walaupun nanti di rumah cuma bentar banget. Daripada kayak orang gila di sini. Tadi aja gue sempet ditanyain kakek-kakek.

Gue naik angkot lagi. Sialnya lagi, angkot ini ngetem lama banget. Nggak tahu apa? Semakin lama loe ngetem semakin bentar gue dirumah dan itu bakal sia-sia aja kalo gue balik ke rumah. Sampai akhirnya angkot itu jalan, dan berhenti karena ada Ibu-ibu paruh baya yang mau naik. Di jalan gue di tanyain

"Ini mau berangkat apa mau pulang?" tanya beliau.

"Mau pulang." Jawab gue.

"Lho. Oh iya Sabtu libur ya, salah lihat jadwal?"

"Nggak Bu. Saya ada eskul, katanya jam tujuh tapi ternyata jam sembilan."

"Terus sekarang mau pulang ke rumah. Terus nanti balik lagi?"

"Iya Bu."

"Wah" Ibu itu tertawa.

"Dari SMA Konoha ya. Gimana Sarutobi-sensei udah baikkan?"

"Mmm,,"

"Tahu tidak orangnya?"

"Hihi nggak tahu bu."

"Yang ngajar Olah raga." Oh itu guru kelas sebelas apa dua belas ya? Yang jelas bukan guru gue.

"Oh itu, ya tahu. Sekarang masih pakai tongkat. "

"Oh..,"

"Duluan ya Bu."

"Iya mari."

Aku lalu turun dari angkot dan menuju ke penitipan. Di sana gue ditanyain sama yang punya penitipan. "Lho kok cepet banget?"

"Iya, salah jam. Eskul nya jam 9 bukan jam 7."

"Terus sekarang mau pulang, nanti ke sana lagi?"

"Iya."

Dan kalian tahu? Reaksinya sama dengan Ibu tadi yang di angkot. Gue lalu menuju ke rumah, ngebut lagi. Sampe di rumah, ditanyain Ibu.

"Lho? Nggak eskul?"

"Bilangnya jam tujuh tapi katanya nanti jam sembilan. Aku males banget kalo harus balik lagi cape' tahu, udah nunggu lama banget. Tapi kalo nggak brangkat nggak enak sama senior."

Gue lalu bungkam terus tiba-tiba nangis, untung aja Ibu nggak tahu. Gue lalu curhat ke Ino. Setelah gue rasa udah enakan gue bilang ke Ibu. "Mau nggak nanti anterin."

"Iya nanti, jemput nggak?"

"Iya."

Setengah sembilan gue berangkat, dan akhirnya sampe di sekolah. Di pos satpam udah banyak anak futsal. Dan ada temen gue si Tenten, dia bilang kalo dia udah dari setengah tujuh disitu dan BBM-an, nggak pulang. Tapi kenapa gue nggak liat? Latihan lalu dimulai sampe akhirnya selesai jam setengah sebelas.

Ino sms katanya dia mau ngerjain di kos-kosannya. Aku iyain aja. Lalu gue dan Tenten menuju ke Ino. "Masih lama nggak?"

"Nggak kok bentar lagi." Kataku.

Gue lalu liat hp, dan ternyata Ino udah ada dikos, gue suruh dia keluar. Dan akhirnya dia keluar. Gue dan Tenten masuk. Di sana kita ngerjain tugas lama banget, puyeng banget dan takut banget gara-gara suasana kos Ino yang horornya minta ampun, dia sendirian lagi disini. Kami berakhir dengan tugas yang belum selesai karena urusan perut, otak, dan waktu hampir jam dua. Kami lalu memutuskan untuk makan.

Maunya sih ramen sekalian gitu sama beli kado. Eh tapi waktu nggak nyukup. Ino masih punya stok mie instan, ya udah deh buat aja. "Mau brapa?" tanya Ino.

"YA secukupnya aja." kata gue.

"Kalo gue mau dua" kata Ino.

"Kenapa nggak jadiin satu aja, nggak usah sendiri-sendiri masaknya." Kata gue

"Trus berapa? Lima cukup nggak?" tanya Ino.

"Cukup aja." kata gue.

"Kenapa nggak enam sekalian gitu?" tanya Tenten. Dan akhirnya disetujui enam mie rebus akan kami masak untuk tiga orang. Waktu masak, ya ampun.. karena nggak ada panci jadi pake wajan kecil. Dan tahu nggak, karena nggak mungkin mie-nya dimasukin sekaligus maka harus diremuk-remuk dulu. Dan akhirnya jadi. Dan mie rebus itu kekurangan air, dan rasanya asin terus mienya mekrok gitulah. Yah walaupun begitu tetep aja kenyang sih.

Setelah makan kami pergi ke sekolah, buat nonton liga Konoha. Tim kelas kami main jam 2 dan kami tiba jam setengah tiga. Pertandingan pertama telah usai, sekor 3-0, tim kelas kalah.

Gue lalu mendekati tim gue yang sedang beristirahat, ada temen-temen gue yang ngasih mereka minum. Aku ngrasain kasian sama tim kelas, udah kalah keadaannya habis ujan lagi. Dan gue merasa bersalah karena datangnya telat.

"Saki!" teriak Tsuruko ke gue.

"Hai!" kata gue sambil senyum. Tsuruko langsung ngasih tuh minum ke anak-anak tim. Terus Koyuki juga nyusul.

"Saki!"

"Hai hai." Gue lalu bantuin Koyuki buat mbagiin minum. Dan Tsuruko dan Koyuki ini sengaja nih narik botol minum plus tangan gue ke arah Neji. Ya, kalian tahu? gue dijodoh-jodohin sama Neji. Hei dia kan udah punya pacar namanya Shion.

"Ini udah dari jam berapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya kurangin aja 45 menit. Lho Saki darimana?" kata Koyuki

"Dari futsal." kataku

"Barusan?"

"Nggak kok. Udah dari tadi terus ke kos-kosan Ino."

"Huu apaan Tenten nggak ngerjain sejarah!"

"Iya tuh Tenten!" teriak Tsuruko dan Koyuki.

Aku lalu melihat ke arah samping gedung aula sekolah yang letaknya emang deketan sama lapangan sepak bola. Wah banyak banget yang datang ternyata dari kelas gue. Cie dibelain libur-libur dateng, tapi eh kalah nyatanya.

"Yuk duduk di pinggir lapangan!" ajak Tenten.

"Iya ayo" Ino.

"Nggak! gue mau kesana, ada Karin. Bentar ya!" gue takut kena bola disana, lagian dekat Karin ada kursi kosong, daripada dipinggir baju gue kotor kena bola lagi. Aku lalu menghampiri Karin. "Tadi latihan ya? Latihan apa?" Pertandingan di mulai.

"Huu nggak latihan! Tadi tuh latian yang segitiga itu lho." Maklum gue nggak tahu namanya.

"Ah gue lupa. Ya lagian gue jam 9 ada les tahu!"

"Kelas gue kalah ya?"

"Iya. Payah banget baru maju setengah lapangan aja udah dipukul mundur lawan."

Gue hanya diem dengerin Karin.

.

.

.

Bersambung lagi ya, takut kebanyakan hihi.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

"Babak pertama tuh, sampe nggrombol di daerah kanan sini. Sekarang grombol dikiri. Bener-bener payah pertahanannya tim kelas lo. Seharusnya tuh kalo dapet bola langsung aja dioper jauh ke depan gitu."

"Ya kan susah Karin. Kalo teori emang mudah tapi prakteknya susah."

"Ya pokoknya gue gregeten banget sama tim lo! Oh ya tadi tahu nggak? "

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi, komentator nya bilang gini 'Nomor 9 dapet salam...' langsung aja disisi kelas lo bilang 'dari Saki!' keras banget!"

"Eh masa' jijik banget sih. Komentatornya denger nggak?"

"Enggak deh kayaknya." Nomor sembilan tuh maksudnya Neji.

"Ih aku takut kalo Shion tuh denger kayak gitu, terus dia ngira gue perusak hubungan dia dengan Neji." Ya walaupun Shion nggak satu sekolahan sama gue dan Neji tapi tetep aja.

"Iya,iya. Eh tempat lo banyak cogan ya!"

"Iya dong jelas. Tapi ya walaupun coga tetep aja nyesek mereka udah punya pacar. Jadi yaa gitulah."

"Eh nomor sembilan ya, kayak nomor punggung gue!"

"Wah-wah kok malah lo yang jadi suka," hujan kemudian turun deras banget dan pertandingan tetep lanjut.

Pertandingan Itu diakhiri dengan kekalahan tim kelas gue dan cideranya salah atu anggota tim. 6-0 _bro_! Waw banget. Udah gue sempetin liat lho, gue udah nepatin janji buat dateng tapi kok tetep aja kalah. Gue lalu menghampiri gerombolan kelas gue.

"Huu Saki nggak mau dari tadi sih, jadi Neji kurang semangat," kata salah satu temen gue.

"Apaan sih? Tapi nyatanya gue dateng, tetep aja skornya 0 kan?" Kami lalu menuju ke aula untuk berteduh dan nunggu-nuggu gaje, entah siapa yang ditunggu. Sampe akhirnya Koyuki tanya "Saki ngangkot?"

"Iya naik angkot."

"Nanti bareng ya!" dia lalu menghilang. Terus acara nunggu-nuggu gajenya masih berlanjut. Salah satu temen nyarannin buat foto bareng sama anak tim gitu. Gue pengin banget lah lumayan kan sama mau ngobrol juga sama Neji. Tapi ya gengsi dong, kalo gue langsung bilang iya dikirain gimana-gimana. Ya udah gue diem. Dan akhirnya nggak jadi.

Hujan masih deres banget, dan rasanya tuh dingin banget. Andai aja ada cogan, ada _dia_ gitu. Kayak adegan-adegan romance gitu.

"Ino dah mau pulang?" tanyaku melihat Ino.

"Iya. Eh btw, Tenten kemana?"

"Dia lagi latihan karate tuh di aula."Ino lalu menengok ke dalam aula.

"Ih ayo cepetan pergi. Gue merinding liat matras." Katanya, dia itu emang takut sama senam lantai, jadi dia juga takut sama matras.

Aku lalu melangkah pergi . Pertandingan ketiga, kelasnya Karin(X ipa 1) dengan kelasnya senior XI ipa 2. Gue lalu liat ke lapangan udah pada siap-siap nih. Eh tiba-tiba ada moodboster, ada Sasuke disana. Dia main.

"Bentar lah, aku mau nonton." Kata gue. Ino sempet heran, terus ia teliti satu per satu pemain.

"Ini sama kelas brapa?"tanya Ino.

"XI ipa 2" kataku.

"Dia main nggak ya?"Yang ia maksud Sai-senpai. Idolanya Ino, katanya.

"Nggak tahu." Jujur gue lupa sama mukanya.

"Eh tapi kayaknya punyaku nggak main. Tapi gue tetep mau lihat."

"Emangya Cuma lo, gue juga. Dia juga main." Aku dan Ino memutuskan untuk melihat pertandingan ini, walaupun mungkin nanti selesainya sampai maghrib. Kedua tim lalu menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Jepang, setelah selesai lalu mereka berjabat tangan. Pandangan gue nggak bisa lepas dari Sasuke, bener gue pengin banget lihat lebih dekat, kalau dari beranda aula gini mah nggak terlalu keliatan jelas. Gue mau liat ke tempat tadi, tapi yah karena ujan.

"Saki!" aku menoleh. Eh Koyuki. Yah nggak jadi nonton gue harus pulang nih. Dan akhirnya Ino dan gue pulang melewatkan pertandingan ini. Ah hujan juga turun deras lagi.

.

.

.

Kali ini beneran **END**

 **A/N**

Based on true story lho guyss! Beneran, yakin males banget. Tapi ada beberapa yang nggak Yuki tampilin. Yang waktu dikos, seharusnya ada waktu bagian sholat itu. Kan hanya Yuki yang lagi nggak sholat, tapi Yuki takut ditinggal sendirian jadi ya Yuki ikut mereka ke tempat wudhu. Trus Yuki ngikutin mereka sholat kan, masa' Cuma gara-gara Yuki diem ngomong dikit aja mereka ketawa terus nggak bisa sholat, Yuki akhirnya di usir keluar kos.

Lalu yang pertandingan, Yuki kan kelas X ipa 2 digabung sam kelas X ips 3 sama X IBB. Trus yang cidera itu yang dari X ips 3, yakin kasian banget nggak diurus coba. Ya udah lah, nggak mau banyak-banyak lagi takut para readers muntah ndengernya gara-gara kebanyakan. Yang pasti Yuki palng males waktu temen Yuki itu datang saat waktu yang nggak tepat. AAA pertandingan MA aku lewatkan hiks.

Terakhir kali, RnR ya...Arigatou ne~


End file.
